The present invention relates to a portable alley way with a collapsible crowding tub for livestock animals such as cattle. With this apparatus, the alley way may be transported to where the cattle are located and eliminates the need to move the cattle to a fixed alley way.
Portable livestock working systems are known such as described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,959 to Mollhagen and U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,121 to Reynolds.
The present invention is an improvement over the known portable livestock systems in that it utilizes a fifth wheel gooseneck as a center column for supporting a series of curved panels forming a crowding tub connected to a portable alley way. The present invention is easily carried with a truck having a fifth wheel hitch. The collapsible tub is easily assembled in the field and also easily disassembled for transportation to another location.